


Dance with Me

by SingingCookie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: During Canon, F/M, Fluff, most of the other characters are only mentioned just btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingCookie/pseuds/SingingCookie
Summary: “It’s for dancing. The people here would hold big parties with upper class people and everyone would dance all night long!”He tilted his head, mumbling the word under his breath as though it might get it to stick in his brain this time. The word was familiar somehow. But he knew it wasn’t from his time in the Organization. Perhaps in his old memories—his old self and what he couldn’t truly recall—was where it originated. “Xion… Do you know how to dance?”





	Dance with Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was yet another request on tumblr. I enjoyed writing it a lot and I hope it turned out well!

Another day, another mission.

But even fighting Heartless for, you know, the hundredth time—it wasn’t as bad today. The last few times Roxas had been assigned to Beast’s Castle, he had been paired with Xaldin. And while he didn’t exactly  _hate_ anyone in the Organization (apparently he couldn’t with “no heart” or whatever), the man with side burns didn’t really make his, ah, top-picks as far as partners went. Most of the things he talked about went right over the blond’s head. And Xaldin seemed to get exasperated with his cluelessness pretty quick.

But for the first time in a while—Roxas was paired with one of his top picks! He glanced over his shoulder after finishing off his own Heartless. Xion hopped back on one foot, her black coat fluttering around her, and sent a fireball at the Shadow now a fair distance away. Once it faded, she spun around to the final enemy, hefting her own weapon above her head to land a finishing blow. She clearly had it handled.

The Keyblade faded away from his grasp in a shimmer as he decided to take in the room now that it wasn’t crawling with their targets. It was still as bright as the last time he had arrived. Xaldin had said when they investigated the castle before, that it was clear the Beast avoided this room. Judging from the lack of destroyed decor that littered every other inch of the castle. There were hardly even scuff marks on the floor, it was pristine even.

Roxas actually…really liked this room. There really wasn’t much in it. No furniture even. Just the banisters that held up the U-shaped second story, encompassing the wide open space that he and Xion had been clearing the Heartless from. And then full-length windows that showed off the dark forest past the castle grounds. Perhaps it was the lighting. Yeah. The warm red surrounding the windows, the tanned flooring with the pattern in the center, and the powerful glow of the candles… It reminded him a lot of the best view in Twilight Town.

He dropped his head back, gazing at the gigantic chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Somehow it felt like the centerpiece of the mural. Even though he had no idea how a golden chandelier would relate to the mural of clouds, filled with—what had Xaldin called them again?—cherubs, that’s right. He couldn’t explain why but it just worked.

“All right, that was the last one here!” He hummed in reply to her cheerful tone, tearing his gaze away from the artwork above them. He was about to turn around, when she passed him with an interesting hop in her step, her eyes ever forward. “The ballroom’s pretty nice, huh?”

Ah. Ballroom. That’s what Xaldin had called it before too. “Yeah…” He took a few steps further in, his gaze following hers to the windows and the inky scenery that lay through them, dotted with the sparkle of stars. “But what’s this room even for anyway?”

He heard her tinkling laughter beside him, and he suddenly felt very warm in the face. “Roxas, didn’t Xaldin tell you?”

“I mean,” he started, raising a hand to rub the back of his head feeling a bit awkward as he admitted, “sometimes I don’t completely listen when he starts being a downer. Which is, y’know—”

“Often,” she agreed with another peal of giggles. She said that she and Demyx had talked about it on one of their missions here together—another person who was on the lower end of Roxas’ picks for partners—which explained why she had actually listened to the explanation. “It’s for dancing. The people here would hold big parties with upper class people and everyone would dance all night long!”

He tilted his head, mumbling the word under his breath as though it might get it to stick in his brain this time. The word was familiar somehow. But he knew it wasn’t from his time in the Organization. Perhaps in his old memories—his old self and what he couldn’t truly recall—was where it originated. “Xion… Do you know how to dance?”

A grin spread across her face so bright that it had the corner of his lips tilting upwards too. “Yeah! I mean, Demyx told me all about it! He even showed me how it would go at these parties! You wanna try?”

He didn’t know what exactly to expect here, but he gave a tiny nod anyway. “It’s like this…!” He pitched forward when she grabbed the hand closest to her, tugging him closer. They had perhaps a step between them; and he wondered vaguely if they had ever stood so close before. From the pink that dusted Xion’s cheeks, and how she mumbled an apology about pulling him so suddenly, he didn’t think so.

After he assured her that it was fine, she started to change their position, telling him as she went. First, they were to keep holding their hands this way. He didn’t mind that. It was warm. And then he was supposed to put his other hand on her waist. He was about to ask if that was really alright when she rolled her eyes, and used her free hand to place it there herself. Okay then.

Once that was done, she placed that same hand upon his shoulder. Now there was even less space between them. Now everything was warm. Their hands and definitely his face. Yes, his face was  _very_  warm now. “Um, is this it?” he wondered. That was hard to ask—his throat was dry now too.

She was laughing a lot today. But it made him smile and forget about his hot face. She started to explain how the steps went, telling him to watch his feet at first. She counted them out and smiled patiently if he accidentally stepped on her feet. It took a little while but…

“I think I’m getting it!”

“Demyx said that it’s not getting it if you have to stare at your feet the entire time,” she informed him with a giggle. He hummed, giving the smallest nod before glancing back up. Only realizing now that dancing this way, there was no way to really look at anything except for her.

Her short, black hair was messy and all over the place. Probably from fighting earlier–and all the bouncing around she tended to do probably didn’t help. Her face was more pink than it was earlier and he wondered if she felt as warm as he did.

But it was her eyes that mesmerized him. He knew they were blue. But had they always had that purple tint to them? And did they always sparkle like that in this light? He had never really looked at her straight on like this at the clock tower.

He didn’t know how long they spun around the floor. All Roxas did know was that time was definitely passing. And they needed to RTC, but he really didn’t want to stop. “Roxas, I’m feeling a little…dizzy.”

“Oh. We have been dancing for a while.” Their eyes were still glued to each other, and he wasn’t really sure what to do here. It felt like his words were leaving his lips without him willing them too. “Maybe we should stop.”

“We have stopped.”

And she’s right. They’re no longer spinning, but they’re still holding each other. As though they might pick it back up. Maybe they would, if they stayed like that too much longer. Axel might wonder what had happened if they got back too late. And it’s with that thought, that Roxas removes his hand from her waist, taking a miniscule step back. “W-we should probably be heading to the clock tower.”

She takes a step back as well. “Right. Don’t want Axel to eat our ice cream, huh?” Their clasped hands finally separate; and they only look at each other for a moment before Xion starts to lead the way back. It was quiet as they made their way through the silent castle corridors, to return to their portal home. “So”—he sees her brush some hair behind her ear and the pink dust is back on her cheeks—“did you like dancing, Roxas?”

They aren’t standing as close, but he still feels just as warm as when they were dancing. He doesn’t even have to think to answer her. “Yes.” They should do it again, someday maybe. But he doesn’t say that part out loud.


End file.
